Changed My Life
by BeyondConfused
Summary: Casey and Derek have been going out for awihle now. Casey gets pregnant. How will her pregnancy change there lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own LWD. Wish I did.**

**Summary: Casey and Derek have been going out for a while now, and Casey gets pregnant. How will her pregnancy change her' s and Derek's life forever.**

**Changed My Life.**

**Chapter 1: The discovery**

Casey's Pov.

Me and Emily, came to the mall today, and we were shopping for the whole day. After hours, and lots of fitting rooms later me and Emily, were in the food court having lunch. I wasn't eating anything but she was eating French fries. I don't know way but they were making me sick, I was trying to control myself, and not run to the bathroom and just throw up. I have been throwing up a lot lately, I should really see a doctor. Emily started talking, and interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Casey are you ok? What's been going on with you lately? You have been throwing up a lot lately, your always tired, your feet are always swollen, always when your near food it seems like your liver is gonna come out of your mouth, and no offense or anything but it seems like you' v gained some weight. Casey you're my friend, and I care about you, and it's starting to freak me out."

"I don't Em…. I have to admit that I noticed all those things too." I was on the verge of tears, because I new that all she said was true I just didn't want to believe it.

"So Casey, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

When she said that all let all the tears fall freely, and in a second she was by my side taking me to the bathroom, whispering in my ear that it was going to be ok. When we got to the bathroom she asked me again if I had taken a pregnancy test.

"No Em… I haven't, I'm to scared to take it. I know that all the symptoms means that I'm pregnant, but me taking a pregnancy test will just make it reality. It will make this so real." I just chocked all those words out. They were the last thing I wanted to say.

"Casey your going to have to face it sometime. There is a big chance that your pregnant, and you have to make sure that, that baby is healthy."

"I know Em… but what am I gonna do. I'm 17, Derek is also 17. No one but you, Sam, and Ralph know that me and Derek are dating. How will the whole school, and my parents react not only to my pregnancy, but me and Derek dating." I said that, with tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I don't know Casey. But you and Derek, can count on me, Sam and Ralph ok?"

"Ok… thank you so much Em."

"That's what friends are for. Now Casey, wait for me here in the bathroom, and I'm gonna go, and buy you a pregnancy test ok."

"Ok Em."

Emily left to buy me a pregnancy test. I just slid down the wall and fell on the floor. I put my head in between my knees, and I let the tears fall, more then they were already falling. For the last two months, I've been sucking all of these tears in not letting them fall because I didn't want to face the truth. I didn't have to take a pregnancy test, to know that I was pregnant. Having a baby in your body changes you a lot, and you just can't ignore it. But what am I gonna do. I'm only 17, Derek is only 17, and his my stepbrother. Were still in high school. What am I gonna do. Derek has told me, that he loves me many times, and I know he was being truthful and sincere, and I fell the same exact way towards him. But I'm just to young, and I'm still not out of high school. Emily came back interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Here Casey, I got three, so you can make sure."

I got into the stall, and pied on the three sticks. When I was done, I came out and placed them on the counter to wait for the results. Emily came, and hugged me, and I hid my face in her hair, and cried even more. I didn't have to look at those sticks to know that they would change my life forever.

**That was the first chapter. And I hope you all liked it. All try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Pleeaassseeee review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't LWD. Wish I did though.

Changed My Life

Chapter 2: Telling part 1

**Casey's Pov**

**I had just gotten home from the mall, and I had the positive pregnancy tests in my bag. I didn't have to look at the tests to see that they were positive I, I just new. I just was avoiding the truth for these past two months. Because, a pregnancy at the age of 17, and had gotten pregnant by your stepbrother, was something you really wanted to avoid. Derek may be my stepbrother, but he is the man I love. I was going up the steps, to his room, to tell him what I was trying to avoid so bad. I opened his door slowly, and he was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He looked so calm, so happy. He looked like a Greek god. I wonder if that's how our baby is going to look like.**

"**Hey baby." He said, and he was reaching out with his arms for me to join him in the bed.**

"**Hey Derek…um " My voice was getting shaky, and tears started pouring down my checks.**

"**Casey what happened, are you in pain?" In a second he was by my said, with his arms around me, and I was hiding my head in his neck.**

"Derek something happened…"

"What happened Casey I'm worried. Is it something with our family?"

"No."

"Casey tell me. What the hell happened? Why are you crying like this?" He gently pushed me away from his chest, and held me by my upper arms near him. I looked into his eyes, and I wondered how he was going to react. How were our lives going to be after this. I closed my eyes, trying to block the tears, and I said it all.

"Derek I'm pregnant, were going to have a baby."

The instant I said that he pulled me in his chest, and he just held me there, letting me cry. I guess he finally understood, why I started crying so hard when I came in. I let all the tears fall, and stopped being strong for a moment in my life. In that moment I felt weak and innocent. Just like our baby would be when she or he would come out of my wound.

Derek, walked me with to his bed and we lay there together. I could feel my eyes starting to close and I drifted away to dream land, which I hope was much more peaceful then this.

Derek's Pov

Oh my God. Casey just came in my room telling me she was pregnant. Oh my God, I don't know what to think my head is so confused. Ok, calm down Derek. Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. Oh what the fuck are you saying Derek!!! Your 17 years old, and your girlfriend a.k.a your stepsister is pregnant with your baby. Ok I'm just going to TRY to stay calm now. Cause that's the best thing I can do, is stay calm. A couple minutes ago, what I was most worried about was how I was going to convince my dad of letting me go out since I'm grounded. I wonder if I'm ever going to have to ground my baby. Wow were going to have a baby. I'm going to be a dad. A dad, a father, of Casey's baby. I now I'm only 17, but I can't help but have a huge smile on my face, and I am truly happy. No matter what your age is, or what situation your in, you can't help but smile when the women you love tells you she's pregnant. I know that it's probably gonna be very hard, and dad and Nora are gonna be beyond pissed, but I'm gonna do all I can to see our baby, and Casey happy. Overall am going to be a dad. Derek Venturi, the school player, the skirt chasing guy, fell in love with Casey McDonaldo, and his going to be a dad. Again for the second time that day, I couldn't help but have a huge smile plastered on my face.

**Hope you all liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. But pppllleeeaaassseeee review more, because on the first chapter I didn't have many, and the more you review the faster all upload the next chapter. So review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I took a little long to update is because only one person reviewed and it made me sad. So pleeaassseee pleeeaaassseeee review. Reviews totally make my day.**

**I don't own LWD. Wish I did.**

**Changed My Life**

**Chapter 3: Telling the Truth, part 2**

Derek's Pov

Casey told me she's pregnant. The circumstances isn't the best, but I'm happy. It's not all the time you get the news saying your dad. Casey is waking up, we really need to talk.

"Hey, Casey." I half whispered, not to scare her.

"Hey." She said. Her voice was cracked, and it seemed like her throat was dry. Her eyes were bloodshot red, from so much crying. And her cheeks, were stained red from tears. Her face was crushed, I don't understand why. Yeah, were young, but having a baby is something beautiful, and I'm sure we can get through it. I'm not sure, I know it.

"Casey why are you so sad? Yeah, I know were young and stepsiblings, but why are you so sad. Were going to be parents, were going to have a baby." I said that, in a very sincere voice, and I had a small honest smile forming on my lips while I said that.

"Your… your… not … mad?" She said the last word, very quietly, and I had no idea why she would think that I would be mad. I think I had a pained expression on my face, for her to think that I would be mad at her for getting pregnant. She was the women I loved.

"Casey… how could you think that I would get mad…" I said.

"You mean… you mean…. your not mad?" She said. Why did I chose such a confusing girl to fall in love with. I pulled her close to me, and hugged her.

"Casey, how could I be mad at you for getting pregnant? Of course I'm not mad. I'm happy. I know that the circumstances aren't the best. But were having a baby. Nothing can take away the happiness that I am feeling now." I said that, with a huge smile on my face.

"Derek, I love, I love, and I love this baby so much. I was scared that you wouldn't want the baby, or worse not want me anymore…" She said.

"Casey no matter what happens I will always want you, and our little baby. And Casey, I love you, I love you no matter what. My life without you, would be as boring, and uninspired as watching grass die." I said.

"You're life without me, would be as boring and uninspired, as watching grass die?" She said.

" Yeah." I answered her, and she looked at me weirdly, and I could tell she was going to burst out in laughter. And then she bursted, and I couldn't understand why.

"You're life would be like watching grass die." She chocked out between laughter.

"I was just trying to be romantic." I said.

"Ok, Derek. But you don't have to be romantic, I like you the why you are, unromantic."

" Ok, phew, I really, don't like being romantic either." I said, and right after I said that she just ran to the bathroom, and I could hear vomit falling into the toilet. I ran after here, and I held her hair back rubbing smoothing circles on her back. Two more rounds of vomit came up, and when she was sure she was done, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, and I sat in front of her on the floor.

"I guess this will be happening a lot more often." I said.

"Yeah, and I will probably will start getting fat, and getting stretch marks, and being bitchy all the time…" She said, and she had a disgusted expression on her face, probably because of the smell in this bathroom.

" You may, get fat, and act like a bitch all the time, but all still love you no matter what." I said.

" All still love you to, because I'm probably gonna think that you're acting like an ass." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, not funny. Can you hear or feel the baby move yet?" I said putting my hands, and ear on her stomach.

"Not yet Derek I'm only maybe two months along." She said putting her hand on my hair and massaging my head.

"Casey we have to tell our parents."

"I know… the sooner we tell them, the better it will be. Let's tell them tonight at dinner." She said.

I gently moved away from her stomach as little as I needed, to look into her eyes.

" You sure you wanna tell them tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah Derek, I want to." She said.

"Ok Casey we will." I smiled up at her, and she smiled down at me.

"I need to brush my teeth, my mouth tastes disgusting." She said.

"You should do that…" I said

Before dinner, in Derek's room

"Casey just stay calm. No matter what they say, or do, I will always love you and we will always be together, no matter what." I said, trying to calm her down. She's been pacing back in forth for the past 30 minutes.

"I know, but Derek-" I cut her off. I grabbed her by her upper arms, and held her pressed against my chest.

"Casey trust me. Everything is going to be fine. Not matter what they think." she nodded and I could tell she had slightly calmed down.

"CASEY, LIZZIE, DEREK, EDWIN, DINNER IS READY!" Nora screamed. Damn that women could scream loud.

"Trust me Casey." I whispered in her ear.

"I trust you Derek, I love you."

"I love you to Casey, always and forever."

We went down the stairs and everyone sat at there normal seats. Through the whole dinner the kids, Dad, and Nora talked about there day, and stuff like that. Me and Casey were quiet, which was very unusual. Even though we were dating, we pretended to fight to keep up appearances to our family. I was going to miss it. But this new part of my life was going to be much better. I was going to be a dad. Dinner went by fast and Casey kept giving me anxious stares, all a could do was calm her down with my eyes. We were done eating dinner, and the kids had gone up to there rooms, and me and Casey were helping Dad and Nora clean out the table. Casey give me a nod, and I knew that it was time to tell them.

"Dad, Nora, me and Casey have to tell you something." I said, in a very serious tone.

"Wow this must be something, because I've never seen you speak like that Derek." My dad said.

"Yeah this is something, you should sit down." I said.

They sat down, and me and Casey sat down, I looked into Casey's eyes and she broke down. I squeezed her hand, trying to make her feel better. I was assuming that this would happen.

"Casey, hunny, what happened?" Nora was by Casey side, and had turned her around in her seat and was kneeling in front of Casey.

"Casey tell me what happened, you can tell me anything." Nora said.

"Mom… I'm pregnant, and Derek is the dad." She chocked out, with tears pouring out of her eyes. My dad stared at me with unbelievable eyes, and I just looked down at the table.

"Casey… Casey! Are you crazy! How could you have sex with your stepbrother!?" She screamed. I've never heard her scream that loud. She got up away from Casey, and my dad had also gotten up. I got up to, and Casey was by my side, crying.

"Mom I love Derek, I love him more then anything in my life." She said, in a weak voice. Nora just looked at her disgusted.

"Derek how could you do that!? I know that you went for every girl you saw, but how could you for Casey, your stepsister!?" He screamed.

"Dad, I love Casey." I said.

"Casey I never thought I'd say this, but you're a disgusting slut! You had sex with your stepbrother! I am ashamed to be your mom!" Nora screamed in Casey's face.

"Mom…" Casey whispered, and I've never seen her this hurt.

"YOU NEVER, SPEAK TO CASEY LIKE THAT, SHE'S NOTHING OF THAT, SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING GIRL I HAVE EVER BEEN WITH, AND YOU ARE THE TRUE SLUT FOR SAYING,A THINKING SOMETHNG OF THAT ABOUT CASEY, SHE'S GOING TO BE A MUCH BETTER MOTHER THEN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN!" I screamed much louder then they had, and that shocked them very much, I could tell by the look on her face.

"Mom, don't treat me like this I- aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww." Casey screamed, and feel to the ground. There was blood under her. Casey was screaming in the floor in

pain.

"Look what you did to her! If anything happens to her, or our baby, your going to pay!" I said. I picked Casey up and rushed to the doctor. All I wanted to do was save Casey the women I love, and the baby, that I love so much.

**That was chapter three, I hope you all liked it. Pplllleeeaaassseee review!!!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note: heellooouuu people.**

**I really like my story, and were it's going, but no one is reviewing it. So pppllleeeaaassseeeee review, and tell me what you think. Reviews totally make my dad. When I get 20 reviews all update the next chapter. **

**Thank you!!! ****J J J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing it totally made my day!!! ****J J J**

**I don't own LWD, wish I did though.**

**Changed My Life**

**Chapter 4: Ok or, not Ok??**

Derek's POV.

I took Casey to the car, and put her in the backseat. I got in the driver's seat, and speed away to the hospital. If anything happens to Casey or our baby, dad and Nora are going to fucking pay.

"Derek, what's happening to our baby!" Casey cried out. There were tears steaming down her face. And her hands were clutching her stomach, like as she didn't hold tight enough, her life would end. Casey was in a lot of pain, but those tears were the fear of losing our baby, not tears of pain. Casey was such a strong person, she didn't let people think she was weak or in pain. Physically Casey was very strong, but emotionally she was weak, I didn't blame her for it.

"Casey I promise you, that our baby is going to be ok, were gonna make it through this. I love you Casey, everything is going to be ok. Trust me." I said that looking deeply into her eyes and I vowed, at that moment that I would do what ever I could to make Casey and our baby safe. Casey looked at me with painful eyes, and just nodded, and more heart breaking tears, fell down from her blue crystal eyes that made me fall in love with her again.

Casey's POV

I can't lose my baby, I can't. I love him or her with all of my heart. Since I was a little girl I would dream about being a mom someday, and having a husband, and living in a house with the ones I love. My little baby, is so young, small, its still just a seed, but I love my baby incadrolableby. I can't lose my baby, mine and Derek's baby. I am never going to forgive my mom, I thought she was going to support me, and be by my side, through my whole pregnancy and life. She always told me that she would be by my side, and support me in whatever I did. But now she's making me go through so much pain, and she's making me lose the most loved thing in my life. She is a mom just like I am going to be, she has to understand how I feel. How can I women ever get rid of a baby she made with a man she loves?

"Derek what's happening I don't wanna lose my baby!" I cried out, with so much pain.

"I promise you Casey its going to be ok, were almost at the hospital." Derek said.

From the sound of his voice I could tell he was in more pain then I was. Derek truly loved me, like no one has ever had, not even my mother. Inside he was dying to see me losing one of the most important things in my life.

"Ok Casey were at the hospital!" He said, he got out of the front seat so quickly, and in seconds I was in his arms, and we were going through the front doors of the hospital.

"Some on help me! She is aborting!" He screamed. I could not stand to listen to that word. Aborting. I can't abort, I can't lose my baby. In no time a nurse came with a wheelchair, and Derek carefully placed me on it. The nurse was rolling me to the emergency area, and Derek was by my side.

" I am sorry, but you can't come in here, we will come back and give you news as soon as we can." Said the nurse. I could tell that Derek wasn't going to give up, but as soon as he saw the pain in my eyes he gave up. The nurse started scrolling me to the emergency room, and I saw Derek walk to the waiting room, before I went in I saw Derek mouth to me. It will be ok, I love you. And I did it back to him. I love Derek so much, with all my heart, and the force I have. Going into that emergency room, will decide my destiny. Will I lose my baby, or will I be a mom at the age of 17?

Derek's POV

As I saw Casey go into that emergency room, it broke my heart, there were tears falling down her eyes, like two waterfalls. Casey can't lose this baby. She would never live with herself, she would be miserable. The cheerful, happy Casey I knew would be gone. And this kid that is coming would be gone to. When you make a child, and you expect to be a dad then just lose it, is the worse feeling someone can ever have, even if they are only 17. At that moment I let tears fall down my face, I didn't want to be tough and macho.

One Hour Later.

"Excuse me. " A nurse said, awhile later. I lifted my head from my hands.

"How is Casey? How is our baby?" I said immediately jumping to my feet.

The nurse just smiled and I new that everything turned out fine. "She is fine, and the baby is fine." The nurse said smiling. I smiled back at her, I've never been this happy.

"I wanna see Casey. Were is she?"

"Come right this way"

We were walking down the empty hallway, with that hospital smell, that made me sick to my stomach. She pointed at the door, and told me to walk in, then she walked away herself. I slowly opened a small crack of the door, and I peeked my head in. Casey was in the hospital bed, and she was staring out the window, her hands were laying on her stomach, but not in the scared way like in the car. The light of the moon were shining on her face, and here eyes were like crystals in the bottom of the ocean. There were a couple of needles into her veins, which I think made her feel better. She noticed me at there door, and nodded for me to come in.

"Derek… we made it…. our baby did." She said in a quiet tired voice, just above a whisper.

"Casey, I was so worried with you." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Derek, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never leave me. And always love me, and our baby."

"Casey don't ever think in a moment of your life that I will not love you and our baby. I will always and forever love you. I will love you for the rest of eternity." I said that, and I have never been that sincere in my life. I could feel small tears coming down her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. And that was all I wanted for Casey to be happy.

**That was chapter 4, and I think it came out pretty good. I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update, I've been kind pf busy. I hope you all liked it!!! And don't forget to review!!! They make my day!!! J J J**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the next chapter. And I hope that you all like it veerryy much. Pppllleeeaaassseee review, they make me sooo happy. **

**Changed My Life**

**Chapter 5: What to do**

Normal Pov

Casey, had gotten released from the hospital. Her, Derek, and there soon to be baby were in the car, heading to somewhere.

"Derek, were do we go?" Casey asked, with a distant voice, looking out in the far road.

"… somewhere Casey, somewhere." Derek said, with the same distance voice. Derek abruptly, pulled up to the side of the road.

"Derek! What are you doing? Its dangerous to stop the car here. There are cars flying past us." Casey said panicked. Being pregnant, was making her kind of paranoid. Derek turned around in his seat, and grabbed both her hand, and put them to his face.

"Casey, I am going to find a place for us to stay ok. I love you, and our baby, and I am not gonna let anything, when I say anything, I mean anything, happen to you two." By the end of his speech there were tears falling down his face. Just like a hot July in New Orleans. His eyes held so much worry, concern, and love for them, and he looked intensely into Casey's blue crystal eyes.

"Derek, I trust you, and I know that your not gonna let anything happen to us." Casey said truly and shocked by his tears, that rarely were seen. Derek put his arms around her, and Casey put here head in his chest, and Derek buried his head in Casey's brown hair.

"Good… that was all I wanted to hear. Was that you trusted me." His tears had stopped, and Casey smiled up at him.

"I love you Derek." She said, with a innocent smile, that you could see her pearl teeth.

"I love you too Casey." He said, he lightly gave her hand a squeeze, and started driving again. He held her hand while he was driving, he was rubbing his thumb on her knuckles.

"We should go home, and pack our stuff up, and find a place to stay. I don't want to spend the night there." Casey said.

"Yeah, that would be best, Dad, and Nora are probably at work now, so I think it would be fine." Derek said.

After, a short drive they got home, and Derek put the car inside the drive way. It was autumn and there we leaves all over the ground. Some were red, orange, yellow. They both got out of the car, and Derek held Casey's hand. Derek started heading for the door, but Casey wasn't moving. She was just staring at the house.

"Come on Casey… lets go…" Derek said softly. There were small tears going down Casey's face.

"I just wish… she would support me, and be there to help me." Casey said with sad eyes.

"I never thought I'd be this sad to go into this house." Casey said.

"Were gonna make it through this Casey. We are gonna make a family. Me, you, and our baby. Now lets go, we still need to find a place to stay." Derek said. He had a lot to think about. He was only seventeen, and he had a lot of responsibilities. He was moving out, his girlfriend was pregnant, he was constructing a family. With know ones help. It was just him and Casey.

"Yeah." Casey said, just above a whisper.

When they got into the house, there was know one there. Derek went up to his room to pack up and Casey to hers.

Casey's Pov.

I never thought that one day I would be packing up to leave my house. When my dad left, I saw him packing up, and that broke my heart. Back then I was little, I was only 4 years old. I still remember how it was like. My mom was sitting on the floor, with her back against the wall, and her arms were resting on her knees. There were tears streaming down her face, and my dad' s face was red and he was throwing clothes in his suit case. I remember that day, like it had just had happened yesterday. I wonder if thats what I look like now.

"Casey, are you ready?" Derek came into my room, with two full duffle bags.

"Yeah." I said, attempting a smile, which I totally failed. But inside I was happy. Ever since I was a little girl, I would dream about having a family. I know it's a little to early, but I am happy. I smiled at him again, and this one wasn't a fake attempt. It was a true one, that came from the bottom of my heart. Derek grabbed my suit case then my hand, and we walked together out of the house, we had lived in for so many years. In that house we had fought, we had flirted, we had made this baby. It held so many memories, that was were our life started. Thats were our life truly started. I was happy, and Derek was happy, and that was what mattered to me. We got into the car, and we drove away. It started snowing, it was the first snow fall of the year.

"I love you Casey." Derek said, with passion in his voice, and eyes.

"I love you too Derek." I said. He put his rough hand, on my stomach, and I put my delicate hands over his. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Its hard to believe, but I was happy, and that's what mattered. I was making a family, I could feel tears coming into my eyes, but they were happy tears. I rested my head on the cold car window, and closed my eyes. And at that moment nothing else mattered. What mattered was that as long as I was with Derek, and my baby, everything would be just fine.

**THE END!!! **

**I hope you guys liked it!!! I am planning on making a squeal. Pppllleeeaaassseee review and tell me what you guys thought.**

**J J J**


End file.
